


George

by JessBakesCakes



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessBakesCakes/pseuds/JessBakesCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted tells his kids the story of how Barney and Robin adopted a puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	George

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessikast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessikast/gifts).



_Kids, your Aunt Robin loves dogs. You remember how many I told you she had when she and I first met. Well, after she and your Uncle Barney got back together…_

Barney straightens his tie as he looks around the shelter. “I can’t believe you made me come here.” His tone is not one of disgust; he says it half-jokingly.

“I made _you_ come here? You’re the one who heard about this place. You could have kept that information to yourself.” Robin crouches down to look in one of the cages.

“Yeah, well, that’s probably because I expected that they’d have some dogs more appropriate for a bro. You know, like a Bullmastiff.”

“A Bullmastiff? What, these dogs are beneath you, Barney? What did they ever do to you?” Robin rolls her eyes, then catches the attention of one of the shelter volunteers. “He is so cute. Is he friendly?”

“Very!” The woman opens the cage and scoops up the small Siberian Husky. She passes him along to Robin and quickly excuses herself.

Robin pulls the puppy close, gently stroking his head. “Come on, Barney, tell me you haven’t already fallen in love with him.”

Barney turns around to face her. His face softens as he looks at the puppy, reaching out and scratching behind the puppy’s ear. He lets out a heavy sigh. “Fine. We can get the puppy.”

“But?”

Barney raises an eyebrow. “But what?”

“There’s always a ‘but’ with you, Barney.”

Barney feigns offense. “There is not always a but!” Robin simply stares at him, and he relents. “But I get to name him.”

“Off-limits: Victoria’s Secret models.”

“Done.”

Robin shifts the puppy in her arms. “Star Wars characters.”

“Really, Robin? I don’t think—”

“Star Wars characters. Celebrities known for a sex scandal.”

“Does that include Presidents?” Barney crosses his arms.

“Correction. Public figures known for sex scandals. Our dog is not going to be named Munsinger.”

“Munsinger?”

Robin nods. “Munsinger.”

“I don’t know who that is.”

“How have you not heard of Gerda Munsinger? She slept with a bunch of people in the Diefenbaker cabinet? Remember?”

“I have never been more glad that our dog is a boy.”

 _So, kids, your Uncle Barney named the dog George. By the time your Aunt Robin figured out it was after famous Italian designer Giorgio Armani, it was too late to turn back. I'll get to the story of the other dogs later._


End file.
